


Cabin Getaway

by JackTrades



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Feeding Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Up all night to get Bucky, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go away for a weekend to have some D/s fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelycDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/gifts).



> I set out to fill an exchange prompt and ended up with about one page of plot and six+ pages of smut. Sorry/not sorry.
> 
> Please forgive all grammar errors in this work, I recently had surgery and am still on pain medication.

To anyone passing by them, it looked like two guys taking a break from a road trip.  Both were wearing jeans, tee shirts, light leather jackets, and baseball caps. Those people would recognize that one guy in the baseball cap from the news, thankfully no one looked close enough to care.  Even Steve Rogers was entitled to some downtime.  After alien invasions, technology actualizing itself, and general spy fuckery… no one would blame him from walking away from everything.  He didn’t want to walk away though. He just needed a break from the churn, a break from the training of new Avengers, a break from constantly being in charge.

 

That’s where Bucky came in.  Their relationship was unique to say the least. Both men came through time to be the perfect weapons, in their own right.  And Bucky was able to recover most of his memories and ability to think for himself, or at least Steve was confident enough to be alone with the man and still call him his best friend.  He had even regained the look that Steve had known so well growing up in Brooklyn, the same haircut and similar flirty demeanor (at least in private), even had a similar body… save for one major change in the form of a metal left arm.  Bucky had a way of reading him but never pushed the issue, that’s what people that really, truly know one another can do.  When Steve said, “I really need a vacation,” Bucky knew there was more than knocking back beers in the woods on the man’s mind. 

 

“Eat.” Bucky was stern in his statement. It snapped Steve right out of his thoughts.  They were at a scenic rest area on the way to upstate New York at a picnic table fairly removed from the parking lot.  It was as good a place as any to stop for lunch.  Although World War II with the food rationing that went with it stateside was long behind them, Steve had a habit of eating as little as possible. He hated overeating, which of course would be the first thing Bucky would make them do. “Come on, you asked for this, you do what I say,” Bucky tapped the leather cuff on Steve’s right wrist as a reminder.  It was more casual than a collar for public display.  He had already eaten two burgers and large fries from the greasy takeout place but Bucky was pushing his limits with the large sweet dessert in front of him.  Steve knew the agreement: comply and there might be a reward; don’t comply and there would definitely be a punishment.  Steve wasn’t feeling the immediate punishment to start off with, so he indulged Bucky’s insistence on him eating.  Bucky simply watched with a serene smile as he occasionally surveyed the area for problems. 

 

Steve tried to ignore the ache in his stomach and the resistance of his throat to swallow.  “You’re doing great, Steve.  Always eager to please…” Steve felt himself blush under the praise but it was the motivation he needed to finish.  “Good job.  I have a reward for you once we get back on the road.”

 

They were back in the discrete sedan in short order, about forty-five minutes from their destination.  Once the car was on the highway, Bucky began shifting in his seat and reaching for his belt buckle.  Steve watched with excitement as he unzipped his jeans just enough to pull his soft dick from the slit in his briefs.  He moved his hand from himself to Steve’s jaw before tugging slightly on the hair at the back of his neck and guiding Steve’s face to his own lap.  Without instruction Steve took Bucky’s soft member into his mouth and found a comfortable angle to lay his head in Bucky’s lap.  Bucky’s grip loosened to a light petting through Steve’s hair as he continued to drive with one hand on the steering wheel.  Steve was well trained in this, no sucking, no playing with his tongue, no slurping his spit back into his own mouth.  “Your training is paying off,” he said it matter-of-fact, “You’re so obedient at this.  I might have to come up with some new rewards for the weekend if you’re going to continue to do so well.”

 

The drive continued like this, Steve warming Bucky’s cock as he murmured praise and compliments.  When they got to the more built up area about ten minutes from their destination, two taps to the jaw indicated for Steve to lift off. He whined at the loss. “Can’t have some random passerby scandalized by what they see,” Bucky threw him a flirtatious wink that reminded Steve of his flirtations before joining the Army.  He was right though, even if he weren’t a superhero, seeing a man getting road head or anything even resembling it would make an impression on anyone that saw it.  The weekend activities did include some time outdoors; they didn’t need to awkward encounter.  Didn’t mean Steve couldn’t miss the feeling of being surrounded by the other man.

 

Arrangements were made ahead of time to have a key to the rustic, secluded cabin waiting for them with their deposit paid in advance. Everything ran off a generator, limited indoor plumbing, and no neighbors for miles.  It was a perfect place to get away from the nagging intrusion on modern technology.  They conducted a routine search of the perimeter before doing a sweep of the cabin itself.  Once they were certain that nothing was about to take them by surprise or surreptitiously monitor their activities, they efficiently unpacked the car and loaded the bags into the house.  Steve went outside to fire up the generator as Bucky put their food and water in the ice chest.  When Steve returned inside, Bucky had a handwritten piece of paper waiting for him.

 

This was how this worked.  Bucky would be in charge, plan out everything in detail, but write down a summary of the activities for Steve to look over and approve prior to doing anything.  Soldiers shouldn’t walk into an ambush.  Partners shouldn’t walk into a scene without informed consent.  Steve would be just as happy not knowing anything going in, he trusted Bucky; but this was important to Bucky.  Nothing was more valuable to him than consent.  Who could blame the guy after everything he had been through? Steve read over the plan and couldn’t help the grin that had formed on his face. He didn’t realize how much he needed to give up control until he started reading the terms and conditions for obeying during this scene.  Just as they always did, Bucky left a sturdy leather collar on the coffee table in front of Steve.  This was Steve’s opportunity to question or veto something before it started. Steve had no questions or need for clarification, his body was buzzing with anticipation. He places the paper on the table and looked Bucky in the eye as he secured the collar around his own neck. This didn’t signify the beginning of a scene, just the surrender of control.  That was another part that thrilled Steve: it could be minutes, it could be hours.  Bucky was in control of when this would start too.  Steve could only wait in anticipation.

 

“What’s your safeword?” Bucky asked softly, but Steve still jumped from the tension crackling in the air.

 

“Brooklyn,” Steve said it loud and clear as he moved to stand in front of Bucky.

 

“And if I choose to gag you?”

 

“Two fingers pressed together, waving in an up and down motion.”

 

“If you are gagged and restrained?”

 

“Clear my throat three times in quick secession.”

 

“Good.  If you need me to slow down, or something is making you uncomfortable?”

 

“Yellow.”

 

“Excellent.  My safeword is red.” Bucky leaned in to place a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.  He lingered close, almost touching still when he spoke as his fingers traced the edge of the collar. “You’ve done very well so far today.  I’m in a giving mood. I think some light spanking before we start is in order.  Don’t you agree?”

 

Steve shivered at the suggestion.  They figured out shortly into trying this thing that spanking wouldn’t work as punishment for him.  Only a few disciplinary strikes in and Steve was coming all over Bucky’s leg.  It took both of them by surprise, and after discussing they concluded it would be used for fun instead.  Even when they weren’t doing a scene it was a regular staple of their sex life together.

 

“Strip.” The command was barely out of Bucky’s mouth when Steve was sitting back on the couch to remove his shoes and socks. With the same practiced routine that he never broke, he neatly folded his clothes and placed them on top of the table. Bucky was in front of him, already waiting with his next command. “Put this on,” handing him a cock ring with a quick release latch, “We can’t have you getting too excited over this reward.” Steve put it on, groaning internally, because this meant he was in for a long haul; only a little disappointed Bucky hadn’t elected to do it himself. The cool metal of his left hand never failed to get him further excited.  He didn’t write anything down about using it, but Bucky always surprised him with use of the artificial limb.  He had full control and range of motion with it, and apparently phantom feeling fed to him from it, but his limited use of it had more to do with keeping Steve on edge.

 

Bucky sat on the couch, still fully clothed himself, and patted his lap to indicate Steve should climb on.  Once Steve was stretched across him, Bucky braced his left arm over Steve’s upper back, pressing a little harder than necessary. His right hand, by contrast, was rubbing small circles on his lower back.  The anticipation was building; Steve should have expected the man to tease a little.  He shuddered when Bucky spoke, hunched over to press his mouth to Steve’s ear. Bucky’s hot breath swam across him as he spoke, “You did a lot of good things today.  For instance, you told me that you needed this before you went crazy at work…” His hand connected softly with Steve’s ass. Of course he’d continue the tease with a soft strike.

 

“One.  Thank you, sir.” It wasn’t the intensity he was itching for, but Steve always was a stickler for obeying the rules.  He always thanked after a spanking, part of the established routine.

 

“See, you even remembered to thank me. Such a good boy,” a soft caress followed by another soft slap.

 

“Two.  Thank you, sir.”

 

Rubbing slow, long circles over the expanse of his rear, Bucky spoke again, “And you ate everything I put in front of you. Every.” A firm slap to the center, “Single.” Harder slap, “Thing.” Finally hitting the strength that Steve had been seeking out. 

 

A loud moan escaped before Steve could stop himself, he cut himself off quickly. “Three, four, five.  Thank you, sir.”

 

“Don’t cut off those pretty noises. They belong to me! That’s why we’re out here with nothing for miles...” Bucky indulged in a moan of his own. This was the first time they had been somewhere where the risk of interruption wasn’t a major factor. “You made the arrangements here, and they’re perfect,” Slap.

 

“Six.  Thank you, sir.”

 

“Mmmm, look at how beautiful and pink those cheeks are. I wish I could figure out how to keep white star marks in the middle of each one.  It’d look just,” slap to the left cheek, “like,” slap to the right, “your,” slap back left, “shield.” The final slap landed with authority.  “Let’s head to the bedroom.  Don’t forget the supply bag.”  

 

Steve gingerly walked over to said bag and brought it into the small bedroom.  He stopped in the room and awaited further instruction.  Bucky immediately pulled a pillow from the bed and placed it in the corner.  “On your knees, facing the wall, eyes closed.”

 

Steve couldn’t help the twitching of his muscles as he obeyed, on his knees at attention, hands clasped in front of him, eyes cast down and closed.  He could hear Bucky removing items from the bag and was thrumming with anticipation. The shifting of the mattress and clanging of metal certainly meant that the homemade restraint system was being put in place.  Another one they figured out themselves… who knew a Super Soldier and a guy with a bionic arm could break store bought restraints? He could hear the rustling in the room but didn’t know what configuration Bucky would opt to use. The sound of cloth rustling meant he was probably changing the bedding.  He could also hear the methodical unzipping of Bucky’s own bag and what Steve assumed to be the laying out of additional surprises that Bucky hadn’t written down. 

 

“Look at the way your ass flexes for me while you try to keep still.  So good for me. Your body is twitching though. It tells me everything I need to hear…” Bucky approaches and unexpectedly runs a lubed finger between his cheeks. He doesn’t linger but the cold slick makes Steve yelp in surprise.  Before Steve has a chance to process what just happened, Bucky already has a small, lubed toy pressed to his entrance.  It’s about the width of two fingers, nothing he’s not used to taking without prep.  “Relax for me.” Steve tries to comply, despite his excitement, and with firm pressure it makes its way inside him.  By the time Steve processes that it’s not a plug, but a prostate stimulator, it’s already too late.  Bucky turns the vibration on and Steve arches and howls in response.  If he didn’t have that damned ring on he definitely would have blown.  “Is this what that ass was waiting for?” The vibration turned up a notch, “I don’t think so. I think it want something else…” Bucky starts fucking the toy into him, and although it’s no longer direct stimulation on his prostate, it’s something even more torturous.  Bucky rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder to watch his face as his left arm snaked in front to slowly jerk Steve off. From the angle Steve can tell he discarded his shirt but left his jeans on, the power of it giving him a small shiver.  Steve was reduced to unintelligible sobs in no time.  Bucky only brought him to the edge once before removing all stimulation.  Steve whined at the loss and slumped despite his best efforts to stay at attention. While he shook, Bucky retrieved padded leather cuffs from the bed.  “You can open your eyes.  Stand up and turn to me when you’ve got control of yourself. ” Steve appreciated the reprieve; he took a few moments to stop the quaking in his legs before doing as he was told. Bucky knelt on the floor and secured a cuff around each ankle, tugging to test that they were secure. “Comfortable? Not too loose or tight?” Steve gave an affirmative nod.  He was paying attention to Bucky, but this was the first time he was getting an eye on what Bucky had been working on.  The bed was stripped and replaced with more durable sheets, under-bed restraints for wrists, ankles, chest, and hips were in place. He was really in trouble or really lucky, not quite sure he knew the difference anymore.  Bucky stood in front of him and gave the same methodical attention to Steve’s wrists.  “Comfortable?” Another nod. “You’re allowed to speak.”

 

“Yes.  They’re comfortable.  I’d…” Steve averted his glaze.  “I’d prefer to not speak.  If that’s ok.”

 

Bucky caught him by the chin to force eye contact, “It’s fine.  You need to turn everything off, I get it.” His voice was calm and understanding, he ran his hand down Steve’s neck to his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Bucky may be in command, but only because Steve needs him to be, allows him to be.  “Lay on the bed, face up.”  


Steve knew from the positioning of the restraints that he’d likely be in that position.  He lay in the center of the queen size mattress feeling like he dwarfed the bed with his own size.  Bucky started at the foot of the bed with the ankles, keeping his legs straight and splayed wide, and walked to either side of bed to secure his wrists. The D-rings on the cuffs hooked into the clips but there was a reachable breakaway hook in case of emergency. Sadly, in Steve’s line of work, the idea of “emergency” during times like this was always a possibility. Having these measures further let him relax and let Bucky continue, knowing if the world erupted that he could fight quickly, granted probably completely naked.  Bucky moved on to the strap that buckled over Steve’s chest, he tightened it a little more than necessary with the leather digging into Steve’s skin.  “This ok? You can breathe?” Steve nodded.  “Good.” Bucky moved on to the final restraint over his hips, giving it the equally tight treatment.  He stepped back to admire his handiwork.  “You look beautiful like this.” Steve blushed at the compliment and tried to hide his eyes under Bucky’s heated gaze. 

 

Bucky contemplated his next move.  Now that Steve was tied down, he had a variety of options at his disposal.  He decided to tease Steve more, picking up another small toy and lubing it up in plain sight. Steve followed his every move. He wasn’t expecting Bucky to start unbuttoning his own jeans and drops them to the floor so soon. Bucky turned his back to Steve, feeling his eyes on him, and picked up the toy.  Steve wasn’t expecting the man to use it on himself. He let out a gasp when Bucky breaches himself, moaning loudly, mostly for show.  He knows how much Steve loves to open him up, almost more than he loves being on the receiving end.  Bucky doesn’t tease long before he’s kneeling on the bed, between Steve’s spread legs and wrapping a hand around Steve’s weeping erection as he continued to fuck back onto the toy.  He didn’t speak, just kept his piercing lust-filled glaze on Steve’s face to gauge when Steve was close to the edge again.  Steve’s breathing became more ragged as his eyes, despite trying to keep eye contact with Bucky, rolled back into his skull. 

 

That’s when Bucky stopped again.  He hadn’t edged him this hard in the past, and the reaction was definitely why.  Steve screamed out, cutting off hoarse, as he thrashed hard against the restraints. The chest and hip restraints definitely cutting into his skin as he rode out his frustration.  The leg and arm restraints definitely creaked in unison… or maybe it was the springs of the mattress… either way Bucky wasn’t one hundred percent confident the restraint was going to hold as he watched this unfold.  He didn’t even try to hide his awe as Steve’s breathing became more stable, tears ran from his eyes against his will, and his muscles quaked.  “Wow,” Bucky moved off the bed again.  This time he approached from the side of the bed to sit on Steve’s left side.  “That. I don’t even have words for that, Steve.” He picked up a bottle of water and a straw from the table where he’d laid them out along with the rest of his supplies.  He took the cap off the bottle and bent the straw as he put it in the bottle, bringing the straw to Steve’s lips.  “Drink.  That was intense, and your throat needs it.” He couldn’t help the chuckle as Steve complied despite the completely strung out look on his face. Once Steve stopped drinking, Bucky put the cap back on the bottle and picked up a condom and lube from the same table. 

 

He flipped the cap on the lube as he smirked at Steve. He ripped the condom foil open with his teeth, a habit he even had back before they enlisted in the Army together and hadn’t broken himself of, and pulled the latex out.  Steve let out a shocked gasp as he gripped Steve’s cock and started rolling the condom on and slicking it up.  “What? Just because I’m in charge doesn’t mean I’m not getting some of this.  I mean I kind of have to.  You have been so good getting denied so far.”

 

Bucky climbed back on the bed and situated so he was straddled over Steve without leaning on the restraints. He gripped Steve’s dick near the ring, still withholding his orgasm, with his right hand and slowly sank down on it.  Steve really should have known that Bucky might do something like this, maybe he did when they set out to start before he was completely fucked out he thought of it. Now all he could concentrate on was the fantastic heat around his cock, the ever-present coiling low in his stomach, and how gorgeous Bucky looked.  He cut his hair to be like it was back when he was in the war, but it still stuck to his forehead as he started riding Steve.  Bucky set an outright brutal pace, usually did, and Steve was growing continually frustrated as he tried and failed to thrust his hips up to meet Bucky’s pace.  All he could do was ride it out, as Bucky ran both hands over most of the skin he could access from this angle.  It would have been endearing if Steve could touch him back, instead it just continued to intensify his need to come already.  The tears that he’d held back from before started leaking as his frustration grew.  When Bucky reached down to jerk himself as he rode Steve, Steve screamed again. He couldn’t get this close again and be denied.  He wasn’t even sure if he was begging out loud or in his head, but Bucky knew him well enough to read him.  Bucky clenched hard on him as he pushed himself over the edge, come painting Steve’s stomach and chest in short spurts.

 

Satisfied that Steve’s mind was fully, completely, and officially offline, Bucky panted as he got off of Steve and settled between his legs.  “I think you’ve earned this.” He wanted to sound controlled but it was a little breathy considering the fucking he just gave himself.  He removed the condom with his right hand and pushed two fingers from his left into Steve’s ass.  Steve knew what was coming next but still couldn’t be prepared.  Bucky had this trick he liked to pull out from time to time, only for special occasions really, where he could move his metal digits fast enough they felt like they were vibrating… if Steve had his say Bucky would use his vibrator arm every single time.  It’d never get old.  But as he pressed against Steve’s prostate and Steve was reduced to hiccups of breath, he finally hit the release on the cock ring and jerked him in tandem. It only took three hard strokes before Steve was finally, blissfully orgasming.  Bucky moved his hand to rub his thumb in circles just under the head of his cock, stopping only when he was confident Steve was milked dry.

 

Steve laid there completely motionless, save for the heavy breathing.  He was fully and completely in his subspace, and Bucky was fine with that. It’s what he asked for, what he needed, when they set out on this vacation.  Bucky removed the restraints with efficiency starting with the hip and chest ones.  When he pulled them back the skin below was an angry shade of red and chapped in places. He took a disinfectant cloth from his kit and wiped along the marks before rubbing antibiotic ointment on them. Steve stirred to object, but Bucky shushed him, and then went to Steve’s left wrist to remove the cuff and massage it.  He grabbed lotion off the nightstand and rubbed it over the area even though the padding hadn’t chaffed the skin.  He repeated the motion with the right side.  He moved onto the ankles but decided to forgo the lotion as Steve became more restless and coming back to himself.  “Are you ok? I didn’t take it too far did I?”

 

Steve stretched and let out a moan, “You were perfect.” Bucky wasn’t always a confident Dom.  He never let it show while he was doing it, but he lit up at the reassurance.

 

“Hey, no sleeping.  I still have to take care of you.  Do you want to take a shower or –“

 

“No. Can’t we just stay inside for a while?” Steve was already trying to roll over and sleep.

 

Bucky smiled and got a soft blanket from his bag. He pulled Steve up from the bed and walked with an arm around him back to the main room.  He got a fire started and pulled Steve close. The world couldn’t take a break, but Steve Rogers certainly could.  At least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first challenge/fill prompt/exchange so I sincerely hope it meets expectations and the standard set by the other writers in the Summer Lovin' 2015 Exchange. All comments and critiques are appreciated!


End file.
